


Утюг и холодильник

by Argee_Lince



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, OOC, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podsnezhnik:<br/>Если в холодильнике закрыть включённый в сеть утюг, кто победит?!<br/>leon_deleche:<br/>Не удержался и проверил.<br/>Утюг сдох на 25-й минуте почти полностью разморозив холодильник. Кстати, очень хорошая идея для размораживания холодильников, при наличии одноразовых утюгов, конечно. В холодильнике создалась изрядная парилка, но потом в утюге перемкнуло что-то, и он отрубился. Холодильник воспользовался моментом и приморозил дверь.<br/>Ничья?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утюг и холодильник

**Author's Note:**

> Кунсайт с Зойсайтом получились несколько ООС, но это не баг, а фича. :)

– Лично я поставил бы на рыженького, – Нефрит со вкусом потянулся и сцапал из вазы с фруктами очередное яблоко.  
– Я бы не был так уверен, – Джедайт, как всегда, осторожничал. – Хотя...  
– Помнишь шуточку насчёт "засунуть утюг в холодильник, включить обоих и посмотреть, кто кого"?  
– Помню. И, в отличие от тебя, даже знаю ответ.  
– Серьёзно??? Так вот ты какой, маньяк-учёный...  
– Нет, что ты, – Джедайт слегка улыбнулся. – У меня бы времени не нашлось на такие глупости. Однако есть люди, которым нечем заняться...  
– И чем же закончился эксперимент?  
– Не торопись. Мне интересно, не будет ли этот принцип действовать и в других областях? Например – в психологии.  
– Ты точно маньяк, – убеждённо кивнул Нефрит. – Так что, спорить будем?

– Лорд Кунсайт, окажите любезность, потрудитесь объяснить, что ЭТО? – роскошную бордовую розу Зойсайт брезгливо держал двумя пальчиками, как дохлую крысу. – И что эта... вещь, носящая явный отпечаток Вашей ауры, делала у меня на подушке сегодня утром?  
– Ах, эта? – рассеянно переспросил Кунсайт. – Ну, если хорошенько подумать... предполагаю, что она там смирно лежала. Видимо, я обронил её, проходя мимо... и забыл... Случайно.  
С Кунсайта сейчас можно было легко писать ангела – настолько невинно он выглядел.  
– А Вы СЛУЧАЙНО не подсчитывали, милорд, который уже день подряд повторяется эта... СЛУЧАЙНОСТЬ?  
– Нет, – по-мальчишески широко улыбнулся Кунсайт. – И не намерен подсчитывать в дальнейшем. Кстати... тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что даже эти розы не так прекрасны, как ты?  
– Милорд, – голос рыжего демона всё же чуть заметно смягчился. – Вы ставите меня в исключительно сложное и двусмысленное положение. Я знаю, что я красив, и что у меня множество поклонников. За моё внимание, простите, дерутся на дуэлях. Я просто не могу себе позволить кого-то выделить – хотя бы из опасений за здоровье и жизнь этого... счастливчика. Если же я попытаюсь равно одарить всех претендентов – о какой работе или сколько-нибудь приличной репутации может идти речь? Мне странно объяснять подобные вещи придворному и политику Вашего ранга!  
– Тише, тише, – Кунсайт примирительно коснулся руки собеседника. – Боже... ты же, кажется, совсем замёрз! – перебил он сам себя и взял руки Зойсайта в свои. – Позволь, я хотя бы согрею тебя прежде, чем ты уйдёшь...  
– Лорд Кунсайт...  
– М-м?  
– Вам не кажется, что Вы позволяете себе лишнее? – Зойсайт честно попытался вывернуться из крепких объятий. Естественно – безуспешно.   
– Я всего лишь тебя согреваю, – Кунсайт был сама невозмутимость, только в серо-голубых глазах плясали чёртики. – И собираюсь тебя поцеловать. Давно хотел, да всё случая не было. Согласись – грех упускать удачную возможность.  
– Да как Вы сме... – договорить Зойсайт не успел, ибо Кунсайт незамедлительно взялся показывать – как.  
– Ах, Вы...  
– Негодяй, мерзавец и подлый соблазнитель, знаю. Но под одеялом тебе гарантированно будет теплее. И не брыкайся, иначе тебя очень неудобно нести.

Некоторое продолжительное время спустя.  
– Кунсааайт... – лукаво-жалобно. – Я по-прежнему мёрзну... – невинный взмах ресницами. – Можешь... согреть меня ещё раз?  
– Конечно, могу! – с неподдельным энтузиазмом. – Что за манера задавать идиотские вопросы?

Ещё некоторое время спустя.  
– Зой...  
– Да?  
– Я тут подумал... Поскольку после случившегося я, как честный демон, обязан на тебе жениться, чтобы спасти твою пресловутую репутацию...  
– Что???  
– ...не отправить ли парочку слуг, пусть перенесут сюда твои вещи...  
Зойсайт яростно вырвался из рук любовника и соскочил с постели, нависая над севшим на кровати беловолосым демоном. Зелёные глаза пылали гневом:  
– Вы имеете наглость полагать, что сегодняшнее событие даёт Вам право...  
– Нет, наверное, – устало вздохнул Кунсайт. – Я был идиотом, когда подумал, что смогу тебе что-то доказать... Прости, любовь моя...  
Зойсайт побледнел и застыл, словно в статую обратился.  
– Повтори... повтори, что ты только что сказал?!  
– Я сказал – любовь моя. Я давно люблю тебя, рыжий – хоть и не буду врать, будто с первого взгляда. И я действительно буду счастлив засыпать с тобой рядом и просыпаться, обнимая тебя.  
– Ещё никто... никогда... – похоже, Зойсайт был готов расплакаться. – Ты... правда?..  
– Малыш, я похож на лжеца?  
Зойсайт растерянно моргнул. Неосознанно-изящным жестом поправил встрёпанную чёлку, облизнул губы... и хитро улыбнулся:  
– Здесь так холодно... я почему-то всё время мёрзну...  
– Так какого чёрта ты стоишь там, а не лежишь здесь?!  
– Я...  
– Бегом!!!

Ещё через какое-то время.  
– А слуг за вещами я всё же пошлю.  
– Учти, если ты посмеешь даже взглянуть на кого-то кроме меня...  
– Торжественно клянусь отправить в отставку всех, кто до нынешнего дня скрашивал моё одиночество!  
– ВСЕХ? Сколько же их у тебя было?  
– Не знаю. Мы же уже выяснили, что я не в ладах с арифметикой. Правда, если потребуется пересчитать рёбра кому-нибудь особо назойливому из твоих ухажёров перед тем, как спустить его с лестницы – с этой задачей я вполне справлюсь.  
– К Эндимионовой бабушке всех ухажёров! Поцелуй меня... немедленно!!!

– Как я и предполагал, – Джедайт выглядел довольным. – Согласно известным мне данным, сначала в поединке выигрывает утюг, полностью размораживая холодильник, потом в нём что-то перемыкает, и он перестаёт работать. Но к этому моменту в холодильнике образуется такая парилка, что ни о каком толковом реванше не может быть и речи. Разве что дверь примораживает.  
– Оно и видно, – фыркнул Нефрит. – Между прочим, Кунсайт подал мне замечательную идею.  
– Какую?  
– Завтра узнаешь.

На следующий день, проснувшись, Джедайт обнаружил на подушке покрытую каплями росы чайную розу...


End file.
